Attack of the Clones!
by Super Metal Mario
Summary: Clones and their Original characters bicker and fight to see who's better.


**Hello, my name is SSBM Main Is Fox! You know, I've always liked Clones in the Smash Series. I thought it was interesting to see characters like Dr. Mario and Pichu in a fighting game, even if their movesets were borrowed from another character. Anyway, my stories are about Clone or almost Clones argue and battle with the original character over who is better. Some will be funny, others will be more action packed.**

**Disclaimer: Super Smash Bros. is owned by Nintendo, not me (although I wish it was :3)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Mario and Dr. Mario**

Dr. Mario sat peacefully at the edge of Dreamland, occasionally grasping the ground when Whispy Woods started blowing wind in his direction. He inhaled deeply, then let out a great sigh.

Dr. Mario: "Ah, it sure is a beautiful day here in Dreamland...wait what am I saying, this place is always beautiful."

Dr. Mario heard some footsteps behind him. He turned around to see Marth, Peach, and Mario approach him. He conjured a Megavitamin in his hand incase anyone tried any funny business.

Marth: "Hey Doc, we're gonna head over to Final Destination for some Free for Alls, care to join us?"

Dr. Mario thought for a bit. _I don't see why not, I've nothing else to do today anyway, _he thought. He was just about to say yes, but then he noticed Marth's sword. He hated that damn sword, how overly cheap and overpowered it was. Getting hit by it would surely ruin his good day. There was also Peach, with her aerial tactics and her vegetable bullshit that Dr. Mario did not feel like putting up with today. Also not to mention that Dr. Mario had bad matchups with both characters. Mario however, was no problem.

Dr. Mario: "Eh, sorry guys, I think I'll pass."

Marth: "C'mon man, items are turned off I promise."

Dr. Mario: "I said no."

Marth: "Fine, be a wuss. Hey, let's go ask Ganondorf, that bastard always wants to fight." Marth and Peach started to walk away, but Mario stayed behind.

Mario: "Hey guys, I think I'm gonna stay here too."

Marth sighed, put his hand on his hip, and brushed his hair aside.

Marth: "Man, is today 'Pussy Out Against Top Tier Characters Day' or something? C'mon Peach, let's go." Mario sat down beside Dr. Mario while Marth and Peach when off to find more fighters. Mario patted Dr. Mario on the back.

Mario: "It's ok man, I'd be scared to fight me too." Dr. Mario gave Mario a puzzled look.

Dr. Mario: "Umm, what the hell are you talking about?"

Mario: "Well, it's obvious the instant you saw me you lost all will to fight, that's why you rejected Marth's offer. It's ok though, everyone's afraid to fight ol' Mario." Dr. Mario could not believe the shit he was hearing.

Dr. Mario: "Oh please, give me a break. ME be afraid of YOU? Don't make me laugh! I'm better than you by miles, the tier list says so!" Mario suddenly shoved Dr. Mario off the edge. Dr. Mario quickly grabbed the edge with one hand, holding on for dear life. He looked up to see Mario standing over him, holding a Fireball in his hand.

Mario: "Nobody is better than me! I am the best Super Smash Bros. character! I'm Nintendo's mascot for god's sake, so why wouldn't I be the best? Without me, you wouldn't even exist, you pathetic clone!"

Dr. Mario had had about enough of this crap. Mario had always gloated that he was the best character, but this time he had gone too far. Dr. Mario wouldn't take someone insulting his very existance. With his free hand, in which he still held the Megavitamin, he chucked the Megavitamin at Mario. It hit Mario in the face, causing him to stumble backwards, giving Dr. Mario the chance to get back up.

Mario recovered quickly and tossed his Fireball at Dr. Mario. Dr. Mario whipped out his Super Sheet and reflected it. The reflected Fireball disappeared before it could hit Mario. Dr. Mario reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper. He unfolded it and shoved it in Mario's face.

Dr. Mario: "You see this? It's called a Tier List. On here, I am number 11, while you are tied with Pikachu for the 12th and 13th spots. I am clearly better than you."

Mario: "Tiers are for queers."

Dr. Mario: "Don't give me that bullshit. Tier lists exist in almost all fighting games. Some characters are just better then others, and you have to accept that."

Mario: "I will NEVER accept the fact someone thinks they're better than me, especially if that person if just a sad clone of me!"

Mario charged at Dr. Mario, unleashing his dash attack. Dr. Mario put up his shield, rendering Mario's attack useless. Dr. Mario shield-grabbed Mario, and threw him up in the air. Dr. Mario then regrabbed Mario as he fell, and threw him up in the air again. Dr. Mario repeated this a couple times before finally hitting Mario with his Up Smash. Dr. Mario did his taunt as Mario crashed to the ground.

Mario: "Cheap...chaingrabbing...noob..."

Dr. Mario: "It's a legitimate strategy."

Mario got up and charged at Dr. Mario again. Dr. Mario attempted a grab, but Mario suddenly dodge rolled behind him. Mario grabbed Dr. Mario and threw him at the ground, then Up Smashed him as he bounced off the ground. Dr. Mario tech-rolled when he hit the ground, only to find out Mario had tech chased him, regrabbing him. Mario swung Dr. Mario around in a circle a couple times and let him go. Dr. Mario went flying across the stage. Mario quickly chased him down, dash attacking him before he hit the ground, following up his dash attack with an Up Tilt. Mario then performed a Short Hopped Forward Aerial that slammed Dr. Mario hard on the ground. Mario ran towards Dr. Mario, who was laying on the ground. Mario was expecting Dr. Mario to roll away from him, but Dr. Mario suprised Mario by unleashing his get-up attack, knocking Mario back. Dr. Mario performed a series of Short Hopped Pills as he approached Mario. Mario got hit by a few, but then he started to Cape them back. Dr. Mario ran at Mario, short hopped and used his Neutral Air.

Mario: "Ha, you're so far away that your attack will be near useless when it hits me!"

Dr. Mario's Neutral Air connected with Mario right before it was about to end. It launched Mario way off the side of the stage. Mario swung his Cape in an effort to recover. He used his Up B right afterwards, but he was just too far away to recover.

Mario: "..."

There was a big flash as Mario was KO'd.

Announcer: "GAME! THIS GAME'S WINNER IS...DR. MARIO!"

In the post-game lobby, Dr. Mario watched happily as Mario angrily clapped for him.

Mario: "You cheated."

Dr. Mario: "I guess I should've warned you, my Sex Kick is the only Sex Kick in the game that gets stronger the longer it's out."

Mario: "You cheated."

Dr. Mario: "Whatever you say, 'Nintendo's greatest mascot.'"

Dr. Mario left the post-game lobby and headed back to Dreamland, leaving behind a very angry Mario.

* * *

**Whew, that's it for Chapter 1. Sorry if I offended any Mario mainers, please don't sue me! Anyways, please review. Flames are accepted, although please be somewhat gentle. Also, please give a reason for disliking my story and what I can improve upon. If you write something along the lines of "Your story sucks ass," or "Go kill yourself you write so bad," your comment will be ignored and/or deleted.**

**Feel free to request an Original Character vs Clone battle for the next chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-SSBM Main Is Fox**


End file.
